Dating the Ninja
by Meoata
Summary: RANDY CUNNINGHAM: 9TH GRADE NINJA YAOI/SLASH RANDYXHOWARD! RANWARD! Nothing special, just Randy and his friend going on a short yet simple date. [Rated for deepness.]
1. Chapter 1

Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman were walking outside on a Saturday morning. A short breeze brush against the two as they walked, feeling the Autumn chill that was at the perfect tempreture against their clothes. Howard, the short, fat ninth grader, looked pretty excited, almost walking at a faster pace than his tall, skinny boyfriend, Randy, who smiled and giggled at him.

"Calm down," Randy said giggling at his boyfriend's enthusiasm. "Why are you so energetic?"

Howard stopped in his tracks, looking at Randy. "I'm dating the ninja! A real hero! That's the cheese right there!" Randy giggled again, finding his boyfriend's enthusiasm cute.

"How could I say, 'no,' to someone as cute as you?" As Randy pats his best friend's bright hair, the two continued walking.

"How could I resist someone as sexy as you?" Howard kissed his boyfriend's cheek, forcing a large blush on his face.

"Ah," Randy looked around, "what if someone saw us?" He looked down at Howard who giggled.

"Wanna go somewhere private, then?" He sported a seductive grin, followed by raising his eyebrows to Randy.

"Do you really have to ask?"

The two went to an alley somewhere in the city between the arcade and the theatre, the cold of the shade and the breeze chilled their bodies despite their attire. When the two knew that no one was around, after triple checking, the two embraced and locked lips, connecting themselves together. The two moaned in the kiss softly, the scent of Randy's cologne invaded Howard's nose, almost melting him as their tongues brush up against each other, tickling their nerves. They slowly broke from their kiss after a short while, catching their breaths as the final stream of saliva that connected the two falls apart. The two looked at each other with seductive looks, narrowing their eyes and grinning at each other, thinking similar thoughts of going farther physically even though they're in public.

"Did I ever tell you that you're one sexy ninja?" Howard said making Randy giggle.

"Right after your five minute, 'I-just-asked-my-best-friend,-who-is-also-the-ninja,-out-and-he-said-yes' celebratory kiss on Tuesday." The two laugh at that. "So what do you want to do? Go to the arcade or watch a movie?"

"Mmmmmm…" Howard said as he made a look of mock thinking for a second before answering. "I wanna do this first." He emphasized the word, "this," before reaching his hands under Randy's shirt, feeling the bumps of his abs before the smooth creamy skin of his chest as his fingers brushed against his targets, squeezing his nipples between his thumb and index finger.

"Whoa-wait-what?" Randy blushed. The hands came at him unexpectedly and went through his shirt before he realized what was going on. It was when he felt a fingers on his nipples he could comprehend the feeling of his chubby boyfriend's hands. He moaned softly as he felt the fingers squeeze his nipples, forcing his body to shiver in pleasure and reflexively tried to cover his chest to prevent the odd but erotic feeling. "What are you doing?" Howard grinned before responding.

"If we're going out on a date I want it to be sexy. I'm playing with your nipples until they're erect and then we'll go to the arcade." Randy moaned a bit louder at the erotic words.

"Dude, those words are so bruce-Ah!" Randy felt his nipples erect now and judging by the grin on Howard, he could feel the nipple harden under his fingers as well.

"I guess we're done here." Howard released the nipples, moving his hands away from the shirt, eyeing the spots where Randy's nipples are to see them make a bump in his clothes. He touched the spots on his shirt with his index fingers, making a, "hm," of satisfaction before he started to walk away, ready to go on his date.

Randy grinned, an odd idea formed in his head. He pulled out the ninja mask in his pocket and wore it, transforming him into the legendary Horrisville High ninja, his scarf waved like a flag in the breeze.

"Ninja-moobie-grope!" The ninja screamed like an attack before reaching around Howard from behind, grabbing his moobs with his black clothed hands. He laughed as Howard gasped, feeling his clothed chest caressed by the ninja in pleasure. He grinned at Howard's submissive reaction. "You've had your fun, so why can't I? I wanna hear you moan my name for me." The caressing continued; the ninja's hands took a shot in the dark as he searched for his nipples, making Howard moan.

"Ni-Ninja," the ninja let go, satisfied and depriving Howard of his man boob pleasure before taking off his ninja mask, reverting back into Randy Cunningham.

"Now we're good." Randy said before he walked out with Howard, the two of them giggling about what they did as they walked into the arcade.

They played an arcade version of _Grave Punchers_, their fingers tapping every button and rapidly moving the joystick at impossible speeds. It looked like it only took 5 minutes for them to become 3rd in the high score list. They did an elaborate long handshake to celebrate.

"Double nice," Randy and Howard looked towards the source of the voice to see a lone spectator with earbuds hanging from his neck, a brown afro, and a black ribbon tied around his neck in a hangman's noose that looked like a mix of a choker and a scarf. The two instantly recognized the boy by his ribbon as he walked up to them.

"Hey, aren't you that kid who hangs around with Julian at lunch in school?" Howard asked. The boy giggled.

"Thanks for calling me kid but, believe it or not, I'm only a junior. My name's Levi and yes I hang around with Julian." Howard and Randy were equally surprised. Levi's a junior and the same height, if not shorter, than Howard. "I just wanted to say that that was a bitchen handshake." The two smiled before Levi whispered to them. "And believe it or not, I actually thought Julian was a handsome lady the first time I saw him." The three of them laughed. "Nice meeting you two. Take care." Levi smiled and left.

"Nice meeting you." Howard said, realizing that Randy wasn't beside him. Before he could wonder where he was.

"Smoke bomb!" With a poof of the red smoke, the ninja appeared. Howard was happy to see him.

"Ninja!" Everyone cheered.

"Hey, everyone, just here to pick up a friend. Smoke bomb!" The ninja then disappeared with Howard in the red smoke, leaving everyone confused.

Howard was confused. First he was at the arcade, now he was somewhere else. "What the?" He asked before seeing Randy stand in front of him with a large smile.

"Surprised? I just wanted to smoke bomb us out to a different setting, that's all." Howard could see a large view of the town.

"Where are we?"

"On top of the school." Howard's eyes widened in surprise.

"Wait-What?" The school's marquee confirmed their location. "This is awesome!" Howard grabbed Randy's hand, running all around the roof. They were in a private yet public area, knowing that no one could see them until they look really close on the roof. He kissed Randy on the lips in gratitude, thanking him in his excited high. "We're kings of the world!" Howard screamed. Randy giggled at his energy before his fat boyfriend glomped him. "Thank you! This is so bruce!"

"Anything for you. Wanna smoke bomb back to your place?"

"One more run," Randy nodded before Howard ran a small circle around the central roof as Randy turned into the ninja before going back. "I'm good now."

"Smoke Bomb!" The ninja said before the two disappeared from the roof in a cloud of red smoke.


	2. Chapter 2

**I felt that I had no choice but to continue since I stopped it so suddenly.**

* * *

"Smoke bomb!" The ninja said before a mist of red smoke appeared in Howard's bedroom. The ninja and Howard appeared as the smoke began to disperse. The ninja placed a hand under his mask, about to remove it, before Howard stopped him, placing his hand on top of the ninja's.

"Leave it on just a little while longer," he said as another hand plays with his scarf. The ninja grinned under his mask as he pinned Howard on the bed, kissing him through the mask. The Tengu feathered mask tickled to two's lips, making them moan softly. "We have to be quiet," Howard whispered, breaking the kiss, "mom and dad are working but Heidi's in the next room." The ninja nodded as his hands slide from Howard's face, who shuddered under the soft gloves, down to the hem of Howard's shirt, slowly, before pulling it up, slowly taking off the shirt and tossing it on the floor, his boyfriend now shirtless underneath him.

Howard's hand rubbed the hips of his lover, feeling the soft material slide underneath him

"Now you can take off the suit." Howard said. The ninja nodded before taking off his mask, reverting back into Randy, again. Howard took off Randy's coat first, throwing it on a pile with his shirt. He then took off Randy's shirt, throwing it away too. The both of them were now shirtless.

They looked at each other for a split second, drinking in the sight of each other's bare chests, getting slightly drunk with lust before the two locked lips again, connecting their bodies and kissing each other with intoxicating passion. Randy bit Howard's lip, making him moan, before he broke the kiss, licking Howard's lips, chin, then the tongue moved down slowly, leaving a trail of saliva like a slug, licking Howard's neck, forcing a small moan from him. Randy grabbed both of Howard's chesticles, playing with them, as his tongue reached his hairy chest. Howard moaned softly as he felt his moobs fondled before the tongue licked a nipple and sucking on it. Howard melted as he felt the lips suck him like a vacuum.

Howard's hands caressed Randy's body above, the hands slide on his sides and playing with the nipples on his bare chest. Randy moaned as he felt the smooth contact of his lover's hands. One of Randy's hands pulled away from a moob, sliding downward to the hem of Howard's pants. Howard gasped as he felt fingers slide inside his trousers, feeling his thighs being rubbed.

"Randy…" Howard moaned. Hearing Howard made Randy shiver in delight, knowing that he's pleasing him.

Randy stopped after a while, pulling his head back when he tasted something odd. He squeezed the nipple and noticed a white liquid pouring out.

"Are you lactating?" He asked Howard who jumped in surprise. "Dude, that is so bruce!" Randy licked the last of the milk before he was face to face with Howard, pressing his hands against Howard's chest before kissing him again.

* * *

**I knew a guy who told me that one day he lactated a little and I thought THAT'S THE CHEESE! I also heard that ANYTHING with nipples can lactate.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Final chapter. I have nothing better to write, but I'll still write Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja yaoi because the world deserves something great!**

* * *

Randy's hands lowered to Howard's pants, unbuttoning and unzipping them slowly. Howard moaned in pleasure and embarrassment.

"Randy… Ah!" Howard moaned, breaking the kiss for a second to talk. He felt Randy's warm fingers dig under the waistband as the two resumed their kissing. He felt the fingers gripping the pants and underwear, pulling them down slowly.

The bedroom door was open with great force, attracting the lovers' attention as it hit the wall. They stared at Heidi, who stood outside the bedroom, with shock, their lips still connected and Randy's hand in a **very** odd place. Heidi just stared.

"What the juice?" She asked in shock. That seemed to wake them up as they break apart and covered themselves with Howard's blanket.

"This isn't what it looks like." Randy said the overused excuse used in many movies reflexively. Heidi just looked at the two.

"Really? So you weren't grabbing my brother's moobs and pulling down his pants as you two made out?" Silence…

"Yeah… That's what it was." What was the point of lying? Howard said nothing, thinking that if he said anything about not posting it, it'd encourage her. She read his mind.

"I'm not going to tell people. I just wanted to tell you to keep quiet. I could hear you two moaning from my bedroom." Howard blushed. He just said that they should be quiet. "Finish up quietly. If I hear a peep from you, I'm posting it with evidence as well." She grinned as she left, closing the door as she knew that she put them in a corner.

The two sat there awkwardly, unsure of what to do. Howard hugged Randy from behind after a moment of silence.

"We could just snuggle and kiss." Howard said. Randy grinned as he thought it was a good idea. The two fell on the bed and kissed each other softly, suppressing moans as they kissed with soft passion.

Howard broke away from their kiss, hugging Randy against his chest. He smiled as the felt the warmth of his body and every soft strand of hair on his head tickle his chest. Randy smiled as he heard Howard's heartbeat, closing his eyes as the rhythmic beating, soft as a lullaby, intoxicated him.

They stayed like this for a little while. When the two realized that they were falling asleep, they broke from their embrace. Randy stood up from the bed, grabbing his shirt and jacket.

"I had a really fun time." Randy said as he dressed himself. "Same time, tomorrow?" Howard walked towards Randy, planting a soft kiss on his lips.

"Next time, we're going to your house." He replied comically. The two giggled before Randy put on the ninja mask.

"Smoke bomb!" The ninja took a small ball from his pocket, throwing it on the ground and disappeared within the smoke.


End file.
